


Chính Chúng Ta (We Are What We Are - Vietnamese Translation)

by Nfowleri



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (this is Gotham after all), Canon Divergence - Post 3x14, Crimes & Criminals, Emotional Constipation, Halluciation! Oswald, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Power Play, Thievery, Torture, UST, Vietnamese Translation, because Eddie likes to overthink anything, idiot genius!, mental gymnastics, with a touch of -
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nfowleri/pseuds/Nfowleri
Summary: Câu chuyện lấy bối cảnh sau tập 14 season 3. Edward, tội phạm đặc biệt bị truy nã tại Gotham, nhận được chuyến thăm bất ngờ và một món quà đặc biệt từ người bạn cũ.





	Chính Chúng Ta (We Are What We Are - Vietnamese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Are What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526220) by [littlehollyleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehollyleaf/pseuds/littlehollyleaf). 



‘Phấn khích’ là một từ quá tầm thường để miêu tả mức độ kịch tính của một kế hoạch thành công khác. Một lần nữa, gã đã qua mặt đám người đần độn ở GCPD, tẩu thoát với một khối kim cương và tất nhiên, thêm một trang nhất còn tai tiếng hơn lần trước. Edward gần như ‘nhảy chân sáo’ khi bước vào căn hộ vô chủ mà gã tự nhận là nhà của mình. Hoặc không, không phải ‘nhà’, gã nghĩ lại. Giờ gã không có nhà, không còn nữa kể từ khi công khai danh tính trước công chúng bằng hàng loạt những ‘câu đố’ khoang trương và khôn khéo (theo như cách nói của gã), với tư cách là kẻ chủ mưu cho cái chết của Oswald.

Cái chết của Penguin khét tiếng đã ngay lập tức khiến Edward có được sự tín nhiệm trong thế giới ngầm của Gotham. Điều này sẽ có ích trong việc tìm đồng minh giúp gã tránh khỏi cơn phẫn nộ dai dẳng của Tabitha Galavan, nhất là khi Barbara Kean chắc chắn không ngại ngần hỗ trợ ả đạt được mục đích cuối cùng – một kết thúc bạo tàn dành cho Edward. Mặc dù có thể cái mác ‘kẻ hạ bệ Oswald’ đã nâng cao vị thế của gã trong giới tội phạm, việc giết Thị trưởng lại khiến gã trở thành đối tượng bị đặc biệt truy nã tại Gotham. Và điều đó, dẫu làm cho gã vô cùng thỏa mãn, lại là một trở ngại về lâu dài.

‘Tổng hành dinh’ có lẽ là một từ phù hợp hơn cho những nơi gã qua lại kể từ khi rời biệt thự. Phải, nghe vậy hay hơn. Chuyên nghiệp hơn. Một tên tội phạm tẫm cỡ như gã không cần có nhà, nơi phải tốn thời gian làm những việc lặt vặt – thường xuyên lau rửa và dọn dẹp, cố gắng vô ích để nơi ở trông chỉn chu, phủi bụi các giá để đồ, hút bụi sàn nhà, đánh bóng bạc. Nhóm lửa. Tự pha trà. Hoặc để ai đó làm thay. Chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Đón nhận hơi ấm từ nụ cười phía bên kia bàn ăn.

Edward nhíu mày, sập cánh cửa ọp ẹp sau lưng mạnh hơn cần thiết. Ngu ngốc, gã thật _ngu ngốc_ khi nghĩ về những thứ như thế này. Gã đã trở thành, nguyên văn theo lời phóng viên gan góc Valerie Vale, ‘một tai họa giáng xuống đầu thành phố’. Mọi người ở Gotham đều biết tên gã, và sẽ sớm nhận ra trí tuệ xuất chúng của gã dù cho họ có công nhận hay không. Đây là tất cả những gì gã từng ao ước. _Chính là điều này_. Gã còn lí do gì để thất vọng? Gã còn mong đợi gì hơn thế nữa?

 _Một người nào đó để cùng chia sẻ_ , một giọng nói thì thầm, một ngữ điệu quá quen thuộc.

Trong một lúc, gã nhắm mắt và chậm rãi thở ra, đẩy lùi những từ đó về nơi chúng đã thoát khỏi – một vết nứt xa xăm trong tâm trí gã. Gã không có thời gian cho mấy trò ủy mị ngớ ngẩn.

Ngớ ngẩn và _vô ích_ , gã ngẫm nghĩ. Lúc nào người đời cũng phán xét và áp đặt. Ai có thể chia sẻ cuộc sống này với gã? Không phải Isabella, kể cả khi cô còn sống. Cô quá tốt đẹp, quá thuần khiết để ở bên gã, để sống một cuộc đời phi pháp.

Dù tất nhiên, nếu còn có cô, gã đã không lựa chọn con đường tội phạm.

Nếu… bỏ qua những nhiệm vụ không được hợp pháp cho lắm của gã với tư cách Trưởng Ban Tham mưu của Thị trưởng. Nhưng giờ thì chẳng còn quan trọng nữa, phải không? Vài tháng ít ỏi vừa qua đã dạy cho gã điểm khác biệt giữa phạm tội và trở thành tội phạm, và bây giờ gã hiển nhiên thuộc về vế phía sau. Gã không thể tưởng tượng được việc sẽ trở thành điều gì khác, hoặc lí do tại sao gã muốn vậy. Sự thúc đẩy. Danh tiếng. Hào nhoáng. Đây là thứ _vốn dĩ_ _dành cho gã_. Khi gã nghĩ lại về quãng thời gian với Isabella, hay thậm chí với Kristen, dường như đó là tất cả những việc xảy ra với một người khác, một Ed khác đã yêu cô – _họ_ – một hồi ức xa xôi, một giấc mơ nhạt nhòa.

Gã không còn là người đàn ông đó nữa.

Gã không cần, hay muốn, một Kristen hay một Isabella nào khác.

_Anh cần tôi, Edward Nygma. Hệt như tôi cần anh._

Giọng nói lần này gần hơn, âm lượng lớn hơn, khiến cho gã kinh ngạc. Khi mở mắt, một hình hài đứng trước gã, ướt sũng nước, tảo quấn quanh vai áo khoác may bằng sa tanh, tay bị trói vươn ra, ánh mắt khẩn cầu.

Không phải lại nữa chứ.

Gã chớp mắt và bóng ma biến mất. Chỉ là một ảo giác nữa mà thôi, không gì khác. Một ảo giác dai dẳng, hẳn rồi, nhưng gã có thể kiểm soát nó… Phải, được thôi, nó vẫn cứ xuất hiện không báo trước trên những bề mặt phản chiếu và không chịu bị chế ngự, nhưng không còn nhiều như trước và nó gần như chẳng còn đối thoại với gã nữa. Hơn nữa, những gì xảy ra vào đêm đầu ở biệt thự sau khi… sau khi gã đưa Oswald đến bến tàu đã không còn tái diễn. Sáng hôm sau gã đã thức giấc trong tình trạng nằm co quắp dưới chân cầu thang, khớp ngón tay rướm máu, một nửa số gương trong nhà đã bị đập vỡ thành từng mảnh vụn. Thế nhưng điều đó thậm chí cuối cùng lại là một may mắn, gợi cho Edward ý tưởng dùng biệt thự và bức tranh lố bịch mà Oswald đặt vẽ làm dấu ấn cho buổi ra mắt đắc thắng của gã. Phải, đó là một đêm để tỉnh ngộ, không phải đổ vỡ, cho gã thấy làm thế nào để tập trung và truyền tải trí tuệ của mình. Đó là lí do vì sao gã đã nhanh chóng rời đi: gã lo nghĩ về việc bắt đầu ‘sự nghiệp’ mới. Không phải do nỗi sợ ngớ ngẩn với những căn phòng và đồ đạc ám đầy kí ức. Cũng không phải bởi những hoài nghi gã mang trong mình.

Ma không có thật. Cái… _dư ảnh_ vương vấn này chỉ là lời nhắc nhở về một thành công ban đầu. Một cách để tâm trí gã thử thách các giới hạn. Hình dạng của nó không có ý nghĩa gì hết. Chắc chắn không phải ăn năn. Chắc chắn không phải tội lỗi.

Sau tất cả, gã phải làm. Gã _phải làm_. Oswald đã phản bội gã. Tình bạn của hắn, y như của Jim Gordon, của Barbara Kean, là dối trá, giả tạo như mọi vở diễn tình cảm Edward từng biết. Duy chỉ có một lần là thật – lần đó đã bị Oswald tước đoạt. Gã không có lí do gì để nuối tiếc hành động của mình. Không có lí do gì để… để nhớ hắn.

Lắc đầu, Edward hướng bước chân về hành lang lờ mờ sáng, vỗ hai tay còn đeo găng khi rẽ lối vào phòng khách trống trải – cơ quan đầu não – nơi gã giữ lại một vài tên lâu la để canh gác đống đồ đánh cắp chồng chất và nhiều món phát minh khác.

Tất cả những suy nghĩ ủy mị này chỉ là dư chấn sau một cơn phấn khích cao độ mà thôi. Và cách tốt nhất để giải tỏa chính là bắt đầu lên kế hoạch cho một cuộc chơi khác. Đã tới lúc tập hợp đám tay chân rồi.

“Lại thêm một kế hoạch hoàn hảo nữa được thực hiện thành công, giỏi lắm các chàng trai!”, gã hoan hỉ, bước qua cánh cửa. “Nhưng trong đầu tôi còn sẵn có một kế hoạch xuất sắc hơn, vậy nên giờ hãy ra ngoài kia và mang về đây một quả dứa, ít dây đàn piano và… cái gì thế này?”

Câu hỏi cuối hướng tới chiếc ghế được khéo léo đặt ngay trung tâm căn phòng, dưới bóng đèn với cái chao đèn hư hỏng. Cụ thể hơn, gã muốn biết về khối hình người buộc chặt trên ghế, bị túi vải bố buộc quanh đầu che mất khuôn mặt. Ngoài thay đổi kì dị này ra, phần còn lại của căn phòng vẫn y nguyên như khi gã rời đi, hàng loạt thùng và túi chứa các vũ khí, thiết bị nằm ngổn ngang dọc chân tường, chỉ có một ngoại lệ đáng lưu ý – tất cả người của gã đều biến mất.

Ngay khi ngón tay Edward vừa chạm đến cán dao trong túi áo, một giọng nói từ bóng tối vọng ra trả lời gã.

“Đó là một món quà, cho anh.”

Lại nữa, còn quá sớm mà?

Nhưng không, lần này khác, bóng người lê bước về phía Edward. Tiếng động của cây gậy chống lên sàn gỗ, theo sau bởi tiếng lê chân khập khiễng quá đỗi quen thuộc. Cộp, quẹt, cộp, quẹt, cộp, quẹt, dần dần, người vừa lên tiếng tiến vào tầm nhìn của gã. Một người bằng xương bằng thịt, không phải một ảo ảnh – ánh sáng chiếu lên người hắn đã chứng minh điều đó, mái tóc được vuốt cao đổ bóng xuống mặt hắn.

Cậu Karlo, Edward nghĩ. Chỉ có điều đó không thể là y, dù cho y có ý định đùa cợt kiểu này vì đã chán muốn làm công lấy tiền lâu dài từ gã. Edward biết rõ, sau khi Basil Karlo mới phục hồi kí ức gần đây, y đã ngập đầu trong mối tư thù nào đó với mấy tay đồng nghiệp cũ. Y, ngay lúc này, đang trà trộn vào Công ty Truyền thông Gotham để thăm dò họ.

Người vừa lên tiếng dừng lại nửa chừng giữa Edward và kẻ vô danh ngồi trên ghế, siết chặt cán gậy hình đầu chim bằng cả hai tay để giữ thăng bằng tốt hơn, ánh mắt hắn vụt lóe lên tia sáng, viền mắt đen đậm, môi uốn thành một cái nhếch mép sắc nhọn như dao.

“Xin chào, bạn cũ”, Oswald Cobblepot cất tiếng nói và tim Edward như ngừng đập. Gã chỉnh lại kính, nhưng hình ảnh gã thấy qua thấu kính không hề thay đổi.

Không thể thế được. Không thể nào. Gã đã bắn hắn. Ở _cự li rất gần_.

Thế mà –

Ngực Edward thắt lại, cứ như họ đã đổi vai: viên đạn vốn dành cho bạn – bạn cũ – của gã, giờ đang mắc kẹt trong người gã. Khi tim gã bắt đầu đập trở lại với nhịp độ kinh hoàng, Edward ép tay lên ngực mong sẽ giúp bản thân bình tĩnh, miệng gã há hốc, khí quản nghẹn lại, quá mức tê liệt để thở được bình thường.

Cả triệu câu hỏi đang vây quanh bộ não của gã và tất cả đều bị lấn át bởi một sự thật dữ dội duy nhất - _Oswald. Còn. Sống._

Gã bật cười, giống như vừa được giải độc.

Gã nên giận dữ, phải, nên như vây. Phẫn uất cùng cực trước minh chứng thảm khốc cho thất bại của mình. Vậy mà mỗi hơi thở của gã lại mang cảm giác _nhẹ nhõm_ bởi Oswald _còn sống_. Và điều đó có nghĩa là –

Điều đó có nghĩa Ed không còn cô đơn nữa.

Oswald không có phản ứng gì tỏ vẻ kinh ngạc trước sự kích động của gã ngoài khẽ nâng cằm.

“Hẳn anh đang tự hỏi”, hắn mở lời. “Làm cách nào mà tôi -”

“Không! Không, đừng nói cho tôi biết!”, Edward ngắt lời, vươn một tay ra, đầu ngón tay bọc trong da thuộc màu tím chạm lên mặt vải gấm thêu họa tiết cùng màu. Gã mỉm cười trước sự trùng lặp màu sắc, trước khi kịp nhận ra, gã đã toét miệng cười như một đứa trẻ vào sáng ngày Giáng Sinh. Dù chưa từng trải nghiệm Giáng Sinh vui vẻ nào, nhưng gã cho rằng đó là những gì người khác cảm thấy – hơi ấm đến cùng một gói quà bí ẩn dành riêng cho gã. Một trải nghiệm gã muốn tận hưởng, lật mở từng chút một cho tới khi tự mình khám phá ra sự thật. Không thể để Oswald phá hỏng bất ngờ được. “Cho tôi chút thời gian – vài giờ, có lẽ một ngày – tôi sẽ tìm ra câu trả lời.”

Có một khoảng lặng giữa họ khi Oswald cân nhắc, đưa ánh mắt dọc theo người Edward, từ đôi giày xanh, quần xanh, áo khoác xanh, cà vạt xanh cho tới mũ cũng màu xanh lục. Mắt màu lục ngắm nhìn áo quần màu lục. Sự chú ý trước kia có lẽ đã khiến Edward xấu hổ, kể cả khi gã mong muốn có nó, nhưng giờ thì gã tỏ ra đắc ý, gạt lòng bàn tay sang một bên để Oswald chiêm ngưỡng bộ trang phục rõ ràng hơn. Đó là một động tác gã bắt đầu thực hiện thường xuyên vài tuần vừa qua, trước các đồng minh mới và cũ, trước các nạn nhân và cảnh sát, trước các máy ảnh chói lòa ánh đèn flash và các máy quay giám sát, được hoàn thiện đến độ trở thành một bản năng thứ nhì của gã. Nhưng đột nhiên, mọi lần trước đó dường như không là gì hơn ngoài luyện tập, tổng duyệt cho khoảnh khoắc này, và giờ đây, gã đang đợi nhận xét từ khán giả duy nhất quan trọng.

“Hmm, phải rồi”, Oswald đáp lại. Nếu Edward vẫn còn hoài nghi đây chỉ là kẻ giả mạo thì cử chỉ tiếp theo của Oswald đã xua tan mọi nghi ngờ của gã. Cái cách hắn mím môi, góc nghiêng vừa đủ khi gật đầu, những đặc điểm này không thể nào là giả. “Gần đây anh đã gây dựng được khá nhiều tiếng tăm với thứ đó đấy nhỉ.”

 _Thứ đó_ – ý hắn là những bí ẩn. Trò chơi. Mánh khóe. Cạm bẫy.

Những câu đố.

Hầu hết những người Edward đối mặt, ở một mức độ nào đó, không thể kiềm chế cợt nhả gã – ‘cái trò trẻ con này có nghĩa lý gì?’ ‘thôi mấy thứ màu mè đi, rồi chúng ta có thể nói chuyện nghiêm túc’ ‘ồ, mày là thằng thảm bại toàn để lại manh mối cho lũ cớm phải không, còn non và xanh lắm’. Lũ đần độn, chúng còn không đủ tế bào não để tránh khỏi nhà tù trong vòng chưa đầy một tuần nữa là thấy được trí tuệ siêu việt từ các công trình của gã. Dù sao chúng cũng hiếm khi có cơ hội xúc phạm gã lần hai.

Nhưng lần này thì khác. Đường cong nhẹ nơi khóe miệng và ánh mắt kiên định của Oswald có vẻ giống như đang tán thưởng gã. Không hề mỉa mai, chỉ đơn thuần là tôn trọng. Lần đầu tiên, Edward thấy tự hào thay vì thành tựu của mình thay vì giận dữ trước những lời xúc phạm.

“Đúng vậy”, gã bật cười. “Tôi đã làm được”. Edward nắm tay lại và ấn khớp ngón tay lên môi – một động tác gã cần làm để giải tỏa cơn phấn khích. “Anh biết đấy”, gã tiếp tục, “Đời dễ dàng hơn khi anh có một _dấu ấn riêng_. Anh nên thử.” Gã hào hứng vung tay, ngón tay xòe rộng khoa trương. “Anh sẽ thực sự nổi bật nếu đầu tư vào hình ảnh con chim cánh cụt cùng cái ô đấy.” Gã dùng tay vẽ lên không khí biểu tượng ngầm của Oswald.

“Tôi sẽ suy nghĩ”, Oswald gật đầu, có lẽ hắn chỉ muốn tỏ ra lịch sự, thực hiện quy tắc xã giao thông thường, nhưng như vậy cũng tốt hơn sự phủ nhận Edward thường xuyên phải chịu đựng khi gã tham mưu cho các đồng sự của mình.

Cảm giác quá tuyệt vời, phải mất một lúc gã mới trở lại hiện thực không mấy sáng sủa. Thực tế mà nói, cuộc chạm trán với người mà bạn đã tra tấn và tìm cách giết hại không thể nào lại mang tính xã giao như thế này được. Bỏ qua câu hỏi ‘làm thế nào’ đi đã, vấn đề trước mắt cần được giải đáp là - tại sao?

“Trong lúc đó”, Edward tiếp lời, chỉnh đốn biểu cảm để trông chuyên nghiệp hơn, “tôi có vài câu hỏi cấp thiết hơn. Đầu tiên -” Gã giơ một ngón tay lên. “Người của tôi đâu? Thứ hai -” Gã nâng một ngón nữa, tạo thành hình chữ V, hướng đầu về kẻ bất tỉnh ngồi trên ghế. “ _Cái gì_ kia? Thứ ba -” Một ngón tay cuối cùng được thêm vào. “Tại sao anh lại ở đây?”

Edward chậm rãi lần lượt hạ ba ngón tay xuống, hồi hộp chờ đợi câu trả lời. Vụ cướp gã vừa thực hiện lúc trước dường như đã bị lãng quên, sự kích động nó từng mang lại chẳng là gì so với cuộc chơi mới này.

“Xem nào,” Oswald bắt đầu nói, xoay gầu gậy và rút ra một con dao găm.

Edward nhận ra thêm một câu hỏi mới lại xuất hiện, siết chặt vũ khí gã giấu trong túi. Gã đã tự mình để lại cây gậy đó ở biệt thự, làm thế nào Oswald lấy lại được nó?

Nhưng đó không phải vấn đề chính. Chi tiết cần quan tâm ngay lúc này là vết màu đỏ thẫm trên lưỡi dao của hắn.

“Người của anh chết hết rồi”, Oswald trả lời, khua con dao trước mặt gã. Edward ngưỡng mộ cử chỉ này – kịch tính nhưng không khoa trương. Gã đưa mắt nhìn đầu nhọn của con dao, hiểu rằng chúng đã chết thế nào. “Khá là thảm hại, thực sự -”, Oswald nói tiếp, rướn về phía trước, nhăn mũi. Một cử chỉ thân thiện đi kèm với vẻ mặt chán ghét – thật nghịch lý. “Việc đó quá dễ dàng. Anh _sẽ_ cần học cách thuê người với tiêu chuẩn cao hơn.”

Hắn xoay người đi về phía người ngồi trên ghế, để lại Edward thả lỏng con dao trong túi và suy xét về tương lai mà Oswald hàm ý trong lời nói – một tương lai gã được cho phép tiếp tục ‘tuyển dụng’ tay chân.

“Và thứ này, như tôi đã nói -” Oswald tiếp tục nói, trỏ con dao vào vai khối hình người bị trói trước khi lau sạch lưỡi dao – tuy không sạch hẳn nhưng ít ra cũng đỡ hơn – lên vải áo nhăn nhúm của nó. Vải áo đã quá nhiều vết ố bẩn , thêm một vết sờn nữa cũng chẳng tạo nên khác biệt. “- là một món quà. Vì tôi ở đây -” Hắn ngước lên nhìn Edward lần nữa, đút con dao về chỗ cũ. “- để thương lượng.”

“Thương lượng?” Edward nhắc lại. “Thương lượng cái gì?”

“Sự trở lại của tôi về thế giới ngầm của Gotham, quá rõ ràng”, Oswald nhún vai, cứ như đây là điều không nói ai cũng hiểu. “Anh đã trở thành một nhân vật quan trọng trong giới tội phạm hàng đầu, điều đó có nghĩa anh là lựa chọn hiển nhiên để thảo luận các điều khoản.”

Edward bật cười.

“Nịnh nọt vô ích thôi, Oswald.” Cái tên lâu ngày không gọi tạo cho lưỡi gã cảm giác kì lạ, giống như một loại gia vị yêu thích đã bị lãng quên mùi vị. Kể cả trước những ảo giác của mình gã cũng đã tránh cái tên đó nhiều nhất có thể, gã không muốn nâng cao ảnh hưởng của chúng. “Không phải anh nên tìm đến Tân Nữ Hoàng _kì khôi_ (nguyên văn: “ _keen_ Queen”) của chúng ta hay sao?”

Hả hê trước lối chơi chữ, Edward nhếch mép, hoan hỉ khi thấy nỗ lực của gã được công nhận bằng một nụ cười đáp lại.

“Barbara thân yêu”, Oswald gật. “Tất nhiên tôi cũng đã nghĩ đến cô ta. Nhưng tôi thấy bàn luận việc làm ăn với người mình định hạ bệ khá là khó xử.”

“Vậy, đó là mục đích cuối cùng của anh?” Edward tiến lại gần hơn và Oswald cũng làm tương tự, cả hai di chuyển vòng quanh cho tới khi dừng lại ở hai bên nhân vật bị trói trên ghế. “Giành lại ngai vàng?”

“Phải nói gì đây? Tôi thích ở trên người khác.”

Có một ẩn ý trong lời nói, nó càng được thể hiện rõ hơn khi Oswald nhướn mày, Edward không biết phải phản ứng sao cho phù hợp. Gã thấy hai má nóng bừng và cảm giác _thứ gì đó_ trong khoang bụng đang trở nên kích động.

“Tại sao anh nghĩ tôi sẽ giúp anh?” gã hỏi, gấp rút hơn dự định, từ ngữ dồn dập bởi gã muốn đẩy nhanh cuộc đối thoại.

“Ồ, tư duy thông thường thôi, hầu như là vậy”, Oswald trả lời và trước khi Edward kịp giễu cợt hắn nói thêm – “Ý tôi là tư duy thông thường của anh. Hay có lẽ nó đã biến mất tăm cùng với gu thẩm mĩ của anh rồi?” Lời chế giễu gần như khiến Edward thu mình lại vào vùng an toàn của gã, cho tới khi Oswald nói tiếp – “Tuy vậy, tôi thực sự thích đôi găng tay.” Chậm rãi và tinh tế, Oswald nắm hai tay trở lại cán gậy, để lộ đôi găng bằng da màu tím giống của Edward. Không có gì bất ngờ - gã đã cố ý bắt chước tủ quần áo của Oswald. Một cử chỉ tôn trọng dành cho kẻ thù bại trận, đó là điều gã tự nhủ. Chỉ là lúc này, đối mặt với ánh mắt như biết hết mọi thứ của Oswald, gã không chắc đó có thực sự là lí do mình chọn màu này hay không. “Dù sao thì, để tôi nói thẳng với anh.” Oswald tiếp tục. “Tabitha Galavan muốn anh chết. Có nghĩa là Butch và Barbara muốn anh chết, bởi vì một lí do khó hiểu nào đó cô Galavan đã có được tình cảm của hai người bọn họ và vì thế họ sẽ không từ chối mong muốn của cô ta.” Hắn ngừng một lúc, lắc đầu, môi kéo thành một đường thẳng, mắt nhìn xa xăm. “Làm thế nào _loại bạn bè giả tạo đâm sau lưng_ ấy có thể khơi dậy thứ cảm xúc như vậy… chỉ đơn giản là quá tầm hiểu biết của tôi…” Chớp mắt, hắn bật trở về thực tại, một lần nữa nhìn thẳng vào Edward. “Nhưng mà, tình yêu khiến tất cả chúng ta đều mê muội, phải không?” Có một chút lưỡng lự thoáng qua, một thứ gì đó lạnh lẽo ánh lên trong mắt Oswald. Rồi nó lặn mất. “Giờ thì, trừ khi anh muốn dành cả phần đời tiếp theo bị một sát thủ săn đuổi, anh cần một người mới để cai trị Gotham. Người sẽ để anh theo đuổi sở thích của mình, một cách tự do. Người nào đó ủng hộ… nỗ lực sáng tạo của anh.”

Nghe tới đây, Edward cười giễu cợt, lấy làm vui mừng vì đã có cơ hội thoát khỏi mớ cảm xúc bề bộn chực chờ xâm lấn cuộc trao đổi bằng vài lời mỉa mai dễ dàng.

“Anh, ý anh là vậy? Thật đấy à?” Gã khoanh tay. Để dọa dẫm, đương nhiên, không phải để giấu đi đôi găng tay, bởi như vậy quá ngớ ngẩn. “Anh thật lòng mong tôi tin rằng anh sẵn lòng cho tôi kiểu tự do đó sao? Để tôi hành động tùy ý, trong vương quốc _của anh_?”

“Tại sao không?” Oswald nói, điềm tĩnh và bình thản. Quá mức bình thản. Edward lần nữa cảm thấy bị lấn át. Gã cần nâng cao độ khó của trò chơi. “Sẽ có vài chi tiết nhỏ cần xử lí”, Oswald nhấn giọng. “Những người và khu vực tôi sẽ yêu cầu anh không động chạm tới. Nhưng Gotham là một thành phố lớn, chúng ta có thể chia sẻ.”

“Chia sẻ?” Edward nhắc lại, tỏ vẻ hoài nghi. Gã đã trông đợi thứ gì đó kiểu như ‘thành phố này không đủ lớn cho hai ta’ thay vì điều này. Đây chắc chắn là một cái bẫy và nếu Oswald nghĩ gã sẽ mắc lừa thì hắn nên tỉnh mộng đi. “Tha thứ cho tôi nếu theo kinh nghiệm của mình, tôi không tin tưởng khả năng _chia sẻ_ của anh.”

Đó là câu nói gần nhất chạm đến lịch sử nhớp nhúa giữa hai người bọn họ, đe dọa phá vỡ vẻ bề ngoài ôn hòa của cuộc hội ngộ - một cái nhìn lén qua bức màn phảng phất mùi thối rữa. Nhưng hối tiếc cũng chẳng ích gì, lời đã được nói ra, Edward dán mắt nhìn xuống Oswald. Không có gì đáng xem hơn Oswald mất bình tĩnh, mắt đanh lại, mũi thở phập phù.

Tuy nhiên phản ứng sau đó khiến gã bất ngờ, hắn chỉ chớp mắt, cụp lông mi, hạ ánh nhìn và gật đầu.

“Cũng phải”, hắn nói, khẽ khàng, như một lời thú nhận.

Trong khi Edward vẫn đang cố để hiểu xem đây có phải một chiến thắng hay không, Oswald chậm rãi thở ra và nhìn lên.

“Nhưng điều đó chỉ đúng nếu anh cho rằng chúng ta muốn cùng một thứ”, hắn mở miệng. Thật kì diệu làm sao, hắn luôn nhanh chóng tìm được điều gì đó khác để nói. Khả năng này suýt nữa đã khuấy đảo Edward ở bến tàu, và ồ, gã có thể đánh đổi mọi thứ để có miệng lưỡi sắc bén như thế. Dù đã tiến xa tới được mức này, ứng biến vẫn không phải thế mạnh của gã. “Nhưng chúng ta _không_ như vậy, phải không?” Oswald nói tiếp, đi vòng qua kẻ bị trói trên ghế, tiến gần gã thêm vài bước – nghiêng người nhiều hơn về phía bên trái so với trước kia, Edward lưu ý. Như Fish, có vẻ như gã cũng đã để lại một dấu ấn của mình trên Penguin. Gã thoáng tự hỏi, nếu viên đạn để lại sẹo thì nó có hình thù thế nào. Liệu nó còn đau không. “Đó là sai lầm đầu tiên tôi phạm phải với anh.” Oswald ngừng một lúc, nâng một tay, ngón trỏ giơ lên, tay còn lại nắm chặt hơn lên cán gậy để đỡ trọng lượng cơ thể. “Anh đã làm rất nhiều thứ cho tôi. Không chỉ với tư cách Trưởng Ban Tham mưu, mà cả trước đó, ở Arkham và sau khi mẹ tôi…” Hắn rút tay về, để nó nghỉ trên tay còn lại đang nắm cán gậy, nhanh chóng nhìn sang một bên và nuốt cảm xúc vào trong. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên, sau chừng đó thời gian kể từ khi Getrud qua đời, kí ức về mẹ vẫn còn khiến hắn xao động. “Tôi đã chắc rằng anh hẳn phải muốn gì đó từ tôi hơn là sự hướng dẫn và lời khuyên cho vấn đề của anh”, hắn tiếp tục nói, quay mặt trở lại. “Rằng anh muốn dựa hơi quyền lực của tôi.” Hắn đi vài bước cuối cùng, đứng lại ngay trước mặt Edward, đầu nghiêng về sau, ngước lên nhìn gã, Edward buộc phải hạ tầm nhìn để mắt họ gặp nhau. “Và anh nên biết tôi đáng lẽ đã trao nó cho anh”, hắn nói, chân thành. “Tôi đáng lẽ đã cho anh _bất cứ thứ gì_ , không hề ngần ngại. Anh đã có thể thống trị Gotham cùng với tôi.” Oswald thở dài vài hơi và Edward bất ngờ khi thấy mình cũng đang thở dài cùng hắn, nhận ra mọi thứ đã có thể khác đi. Rồi gã buông khỏi ý nghĩ đó. “Nhưng đó chưa bao giờ là điều anh muốn.” Oswald níu giữ ánh nhìn của Edward một lúc rồi lắc đầu. “Mọi thứ anh làm cho tôi, mọi nỗ lực anh bỏ ra, toan tính, lập kế hoạch, giúp tôi hồi phục, giúp tôi trở thành Thị trưởng, chưa bao giờ là vì quyền lực. Anh không muốn thống trị Gotham. Anh không muốn thống trị cái gì hết.”

Như một nghệ sĩ trên sân khấu, Oswald ngưng giọng trước khi lên tiếng đưa ra kết luận, Edward nín thở.

“Anh chỉ thích cuộc chơi”, Oswald cất lời và trong một giây Edward tự hỏi liệu gã có phải đang nằm mơ bởi điều hắn nói _đúng_ đến cùng cực. Ai có thể nhận ra sự thật được chôn giấu sâu đến vậy ngoài chính bản thân gã?

Một giọng nói thì thầm bên tai gã. _Tôi là người duy nhất trên thế giới này thấy được bản chất của anh_. Gã lùi lại, giơ tay xua đi khuôn mặt của bóng ma bên cạnh để tập trung tốt hơn vào con người thật ở trước mặt.

Oswald nhìn thấy hành động của gã, nhưng hắn không bình phẩm gì, chỉ cong khóe miệng.

“Giúp tôi giành lại ngai vàng và tôi hứa với anh, Ed, thành phố này sẽ trở thành sân chơi của anh”, hắn nói, “Tôi điều hành nó. Anh có thể sử dụng nó, lạm dụng nó, bất cứ thứ gì anh muốn.”

Bất cứ thứ gì gã muốn.

Lôi cuốn thật đấy.

Nhưng gã không thể làm mình yếu đuối bằng cách tỏ ra quá hào hứng được.

“Và nếu tôi từ chối?” Edward hỏi.

Oswald cúi đầu, nhếch mép.

“Anh sẽ sống trong tiếc nuối”, hắn trả lời, một cách thẳng thắn.

Giờ thì, nếu khoe mẽ là một trò chơi, Oswald có thể thấy Edward đã lún quá sâu.

“Ồ tôi nghi ngờ điều đó đấy”, gã nhe răng cười đáp lại. Lúc này đây họ đang ở thế cân bằng, cả hai đều tự tin về quyền lực của mình, chờ đợi chuyển biến tiếp theo.

“Tôi biết anh đang nghĩ gì”, Oswald khơi mào.

Rằng anh còn chẳng phải một mối đe dọa, xét đến việc đánh bại anh dễ dàng như thế nào? Edward thầm nghĩ.

“Anh đang nghĩ rằng vì mình đã qua mặt tôi một lần, làm lại lần nữa là việc quá đơn giản.”

Phải.

“Nhưng tính tới việc -” Oswald ngả về phía trước, tăng thêm phần thân thiện giả tạo. “Tôi ở ngay đây. _Còn sống_.” Hắn cười âm ỉ. “Mặc cho mọi nỗ lực hết mình của anh.”

Cả điệu cười lẫn ánh mắt Oswald đều cho thấy vẻ tự mãn, không phải bởi bất cứ mánh khóe hay vận may nào đã cứu hắn khỏi ngôi mộ dưới nước. Không, đó là vì Edward đã quá thiển cận, đánh giá thấp năng lực của Oswald. Vẻ tự mãn khiến Edward nhức nhối, nụ cười của gã tắt dần. Gã gần như định nói với Oswald rằng việc giết – _suýt giết_ – hắn hoàn toàn không phải là nỗ lực hết mình của gã, vậy nên đừng ra vẻ. Bởi nếu gã thực sự cố thì giờ Oswald sẽ đang mục xác dưới nước với một viên đạn trong _hộp sọ_. Nhưng nói vậy lại đề cập gần hơn đến chuyện xảy ra ở bến tàu cũng như lí do vì sao gã phải vật lộn để bóp cò, Edward thấy không thoải mái với điều đó, vì thế gã im lặng, để Oswald tiếp tục.

“Và nhớ rằng, trước đó chúng ta còn là bạn khi anh lừa tôi.” Oswald hạ khóe môi, nhe răng. “Anh không còn lợi thế đó nữa”, hắn rít lên. “Và hãy tin tôi khi tôi nói rằng anh không muốn tôi làm kẻ thù của anh.”

Kì lạ thật. Về mặt lí trí, Edward biết tình bạn giữa họ đã chết từ lâu, lựa chọn của gã ở bến tàu là cái đinh cuối cùng đóng lên quan tài. Vậy mà nghe Oswald nói về quãng thời gian họ là bạn bè bằng thì quá khứ vẫn khiến gã cảm thấy mất mát.

“Tôi đã tìm thấy anh ở đây, phải không?” Oswald nhấn mạnh, Edward tạm thời thôi mặc niệm. “Làm anh không còn khả năng tự vệ. Giết anh chỉ như trò trẻ con.”

Giờ gã đã có cơ hội đáp trả.

“À ha!” Edward chỉ tay, đầu ngón trỏ ngay sát mũi Oswald. “Nhưng anh không làm vậy? Tại sao nhỉ? Đây là một phần của kế hoạch lớn hơn ư? Dụ tôi rơi vào cảm giác an toàn giả tạo? Chờ cho tới thời điểm thích hợp để hành động? Chắc chắn, dù nó là gì tôi sẽ biết ngay, anh không thể lừa tôi đâu.”

Gã không có ý định dọa dẫm, ít nhất không phải quá rõ ràng. Edward tưởng tượng Oswald sẽ trơ ra trước suy luận của gã, rồi tìm đánh trống lảng sang chủ đề khác. Gã không ngờ đến việc Oswald ngậm miệng, ánh mắt dịu đi, hướng lên từ ngón trỏ của Edward, qua cánh tay của gã cho tới khi tầm nhìn của họ gặp nhau.

“Anh đang nghĩ quá lên rồi, Ed”, hắn nói, giọng điệu có gì đó không đúng. Không còn cay nghiệt – chỉ buồn. Buồn và đồng cảm. “Anh nên cẩn thận với tính đó, nó sẽ khiến anh gặp rắc rối đấy. Anh nói đúng, có một lí do khiến tôi không giết anh. Nhưng nó không phải điều gì bí mật. Anh vốn đã biết rồi.”

Trong vài giây điên cuồng, Edward bắt đầu đảo qua cuộc hội thoại từ đầu đến giờ, kiếm tìm manh mối. Nhưng rồi Oswald khẽ thở dài qua kẽ môi, mắt hắn nhìn thẳng vào mặt Edward với vẻ khao khát quen thuộc, và Edward chợt hiểu ra.

“Đừng quái đản thế!” gã bật lại, giơ một tay lên, giữ nó đứng thẳng phía trước như một hàng rào ngăn cách sự thật. Một cử chỉ vô dụng trong bất cứ tình huống nào, đặc biệt với sự hiện diện của hình ảnh một Oswald khác đang khẩn khoản bên vai gã: _Tôi làm vậy bởi vì tôi yêu anh!_ Edward lắc đầu và thả tay xuống, không kiềm nổi tiếng rên rỉ khó chịu. Gã _đã bắn hắn_ – việc mối quan hệ… _phức tạp_ này vẫn được duy trì sau mọi chuyện thật sự hoàn toàn vô lí. “Đến giờ vẫn vậy sao?”

Oswald nở một nụ cười gượng gạo.

“Hầu hết mọi người không như anh, Ed”, hắn nói. “Chúng tôi không thể tắt nguồn cảm xúc khi chúng trở nên bất tiện được.” Có tiếng ma sát của vải da khi hắn siết chặt ngón tay lên cán gậy. “Phải, đến tận bây giờ.” Oswald mở miệng định nói tiếp gì đó, nhưng qua hai phiến môi không có gì thoát ra ngoài hơi thở của hắn, một cảm giác ngờ ngợ thoáng qua rằng việc này đã từng xảy ra đâu đó. Hắn ngậm miệng và nuốt xuống, cúi đầu. Hắn bồn chồn một lúc, miết ngón cái trên đầu gậy bằng bạc, trước khi cất tiếng nghẹn ngào – “Luôn luôn…”

Không khí trở nên nặng nề sau lời thú nhận, đông cứng trong cổ họng Edward khiến gã thấy khó thở.

Vậy thì đã sao? Gã tự nhủ. Oswald vẫn yêu gã thì đã sao? Yêu gã một cách điên cuồng, không màng lí trí, vô điều kiện. Chưa có ai từng yêu gã như vậy. Không – có Isabella, cô đã chấp nhận một con người với quá khứ tội lỗi như gã, phải không? Tình yêu của cô đáng lẽ đã có thể trường tồn.

Nhưng tất nhiên, giờ cô đã chết rồi.

Trong khi Oswald - ồ, Oswald vẫn còn tồn tại trước mắt gã. Vô cùng, vô cùng sống động. Thân nhiệt trong tầm với, Edward chỉ cần vươn một tay để chạm lấy –

“Mặc dù vậy”, Oswald nói và Edward rụt tay lại như thể bị bỏng, ngay khi hắn ngước lên. “Tôi không cần giết anh để cho anh biết thế nào là địa ngục. Tin tôi đi. Không nhất thiết phải vậy. Bởi… nhu cầu trả thù của anh đã được thỏa mãn, chúng ta hoàn toàn có thể đi theo con đường riêng của mình và cư xử thiện chí.”

Nhu cầu trả thù của gã. Edward giờ đây không còn ham muốn điều đó nữa, mặc dù gã nhớ rõ mình đã bị nó nuốt trọn như thế nào. Tất cả những gì còn lại chỉ là logic đơn thuần và gã sẵn lòng mặc kệ mọi thứ khác để tập trung vào nó.

Sự thật là – Gã đã yêu Isabella. Oswald đã giết cô. Gã đã đau khổ. Cô đã chết. Do đó, Oswald đổi lại cũng phải chịu đau đớn và đền mạng.

Nhưng suýt chết có được tính không?

Edward tính toán, xét đến trải nghiệm cận kề cái chết cùng với nỗi đau trong tim mà Oswald phải gánh chịu,  phương trình có vẻ đã cân bằng, coi như đã xong.

Tuy nhiên, còn một vấn đề trong lời đề nghị của Oswald.

“Cứ cho rằng tôi đã… thỏa mãn. Anh sai rồi, có một lí do chứng minh việc chúng ta song song tồn tại sẽ gây nhiều vấn đề”, hắn lên tiếng, đút hai tay vào túi và đứng thẳng, thoải mái hơn vì giờ họ đã bắt đầu thương lượng nghiêm túc. “Danh tiếng của tôi, dù ấn tượng, tự tôi thấy như vậy –”

“Hiển nhiên là anh tự thừa nhận”, Oswald ngắt lời. Nhưng hắn không phản đối tuyên bố của Edward. Thực tế, Oswald cũng thoải mái trước chuyển biến của cuộc hội thoại, hắn hơi nhúc nhích, vai thả lỏng.

“Dù ấn tượng”, Edward nhắc lại, như thể sợ rằng người kia quên mất tầm vóc tội phạm của gã. “Danh tiếng của tôi được gây dựng trên nền móng lung lay. Nói cho rõ hơn là cái chết của anh. Việc anh lượn lờ trong thành phố tự do như một -”  Cụm từ quá hợp ngữ cảnh khiến hắn sao nhãng, phì cười. “ – xem nào, một _con chim_ , sẽ ảnh hưởng xấu đến tôi.”

“Phải rồi. Anh thà cho tất cả trứng vào một giỏ còn hơn, đúng không?” Oswald đáp lại, nhưng lời giễu cợt chỉ mang tính nửa vời, không hơn gì nhận định hời hợt của Edward rằng nếu Oswald chết mọi việc sẽ có lợi hơn cho gã. Cả hai người họ, dường như, đều đang mong muốn tạo được áp lực lên đối phương. “Nhưng đó là một vấn đề có thể giải quyết dễ dàng, một khi mọi người nhận thấy tôi không hứng thú việc trả thù.”

“Bởi vì họ sẽ nhận ra chúng ta đã đạt được cam kết, ý anh là vậy?” Edward nhấn mạnh. “Có lợi gì khi người ta thấy tôi hợp tác với kẻ mà mình từng giết hụt? Tôi sẽ lâm vào thế yếu. Không, điều đó hoàn toàn không thể chấp nhận được.”

“Anh đang bỏ qua danh tiếng _của tôi_ đấy”, Oswald phản bác. “Tôi chưa bao giờ… tử tế… với những kẻ qua mặt mình.” Hắn cong môi, mắt lóe sáng, nhớ về những cuộc đối đầu tàn bạo, triệt để. Với Galavan, có lẽ vậy. Hoặc Fish – ít nhất là lần đầu tiên. “Nếu tôi để anh yên, anh sẽ không bị yếu thế. Ngược lại, anh sẽ trở thành người Penguin từ chối đối đầu. Tôi mới là người bị mất tín nhiệm, không phải anh. Địa vị của anh sẽ được bảo đảm.”

Edward gật gù trước cả khi Oswald kịp nói hết câu. Đương nhiên rồi, gã thật ngu ngốc khi không thể tự mình thấy được điều đó.

“Và anh sẽ chấp nhận việc bị mất tín nhiệm?”

Oswald nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã.

“Bất cứ điều gì có lợi cho anh”, hắn nhún vai. “Hơn nữa, tôi có thể giành lại nó. Tôi đã từng làm vậy trước đây.”

Đúng vậy.

Nhưng đề nghị này nghe có vẻ dễ dãi đến không tưởng.

Dẫn đến một câu hỏi cuối cùng.

“Sao tôi phải tin anh?”

Nụ cười ranh mãnh trên mặt Oswald khiến Edward nhận ra hắn đã lường trước câu hỏi này.

“Ồ, đương nhiên anh không thể”, Oswald nhe răng. “Không thể tin ai ở thành phố này. Thực sự tôi nên cảm ơn anh cuối cùng đã giúp tôi hiểu ra điều đó. Nhưng chính vì thế tôi mới mang tới đây…”

Hắn quay về phía khối hình người trên ghế và Edward tiến lại gần để quan sát nó kĩ hơn.

“Một món quà thiện chí”, Oswald giải thích. “Để cho thấy lòng thành của tôi với lời đề nghị này.”

Cử động lên xuống chậm rãi, nhịp nhàng của lồng ngực cho thấy nó còn sống, mặc dù bất tỉnh, dựa vào tạng người có thể đoán đây là nam giới, tầm tuổi cuối năm mươi hoặc đầu sáu mươi. Quần, giày và áo đều cũ kĩ, sờn rách, rải rác các vết ố bẩn – vài vết nôn đóng cặn bám trên đôi ủng từng được sử dụng trong lao động nặng. Loại mà có thể tạo ra những vết bầm lớn, sẫm màu trên lưng nếu dùng đúng cách, theo như Edward đã khó khăn học được trong suốt tuổi thơ của gã. Thêm vào đó, hơi cồn phả ra từ rìa túi vải qua mỗi lần thở khiến cho cụm từ “lão già xay xỉn” dường như là một kết luận phù hợp. Một kẻ vô gia cư? Không, một khối hình chìa khóa gồ lên trong túi quần cho thấy người đàn ông này ít nhất cũng có một nơi để nghỉ qua đêm.

Không được thú vị cho lắm, nhất là khi xét đến túi vải bố và cách mà Oswald gọi kẻ này là một ‘món quà’ để gợi nhớ về quý ngài Leonard mà Edward đã dành tặng bạn mình rất lâu trước kia. Nhưng anh Leonard là đối tượng đặc biệt, được lựa chọn cẩn thận để đáp ứng phù hợp với nhu cầu của Oswald, Edward khi đó đã hiểu rõ cái chết đau đớn, kéo dài của y sẽ nâng tầm sự tự tin, tinh thần cũng như kĩ năng của hai người họ. Chưa kể tới việc chiếm được tình cảm đặc biệt của Oswald – một kế hoạch được thực hiện quá hoàn hảo, Edward nhớ lại.

‘Món quà’ này không đáng để so sánh với nó.

“Thế tôi phải làm gì với một lão già say xỉn bị trói lên ghế?” Edward hỏi, không thèm giấu đi vẻ khinh bỉ.

“Theo tôi nhớ thì anh khá giỏi dùng dao”, Oswald trả lời, có lẽ bởi hắn hiểu sai giọng điệu của Edward hoặc hiểu nhưng lờ đi. “Tôi nghĩ anh sẽ muốn giữ ông ta để giải trí.”

“Tôi có thể thu nhận vài tên du côn để sai chúng làm công việc tra tấn”, Edward đáp lại và chêm vào một câu – “Cảm ơn” hời hợt, giả tạo.

Tuy gã thấy thất vọng bởi ý tưởng họ là đồng minh, hai tên tội phạm với vị thế ngang bằng thật sự rất hấp dẫn, nhưng nếu đây là thứ tốt nhất mà Oswald có thể trao tặng thì hắn không xứng đáng trở thành đối tác mà Edward mong đợi. Tất nhiên gã có thể cứ thế đối địch Oswald với tư cách kẻ thù, nhưng vậy sẽ quá nhàm chán, quá khứ thân thiết của họ sẽ khiến mọi bước đi của một người đều có thể dự đoán được bởi người kia. Nếu gã muốn một kẻ thù lâu dài, nói cách khác là truyền kiếp, đó nên là một người… gã không biết. Ai đó không làm gã bị ảnh hưởng bởi những vấn đề liên quan tới mối quan hệ riêng tư, để cuộc chiến giữa họ chỉ là đấu trí đơn thuần. Thao túng cảm xúc quá dễ dàng, thao túng cảm xúc của Oswald còn dễ dàng hơn, gã đã thành thục việc đó, vậy nên nếu gã muốn thử thách bản thân thì trí tuệ mới là thứ cần được thể hiện. Được thôi, Oswald sẽ là sự lựa chọn tạm thời, Edward nghĩ, cho tới khi gã tìm được ai đó tốt hơn.

“Ồ phải rồi, tất nhiên”, Oswald đồng tình, rõ ràng vẫn hi vọng họ có thể đạt được thỏa thuận. “Anh hoàn toàn có thể làm thế, sao lại không. Chỉ có điều…” Hắn khua một tay qua mặt, như thể phủ nhận mọi từ ngữ của mình ngay cả khi chúng còn chưa được nói. Edward nhíu mày, gã nhận ra động tác này. Một động tác gã đã thấy Oswald làm quá thường xuyên ở các cuộc gặp mặt làm ăn trong thế giới ngầm, một kiểu quy phục khoa trương làm kẻ khác nhầm tưởng chúng đang chiếm ưu thế, trước khi tiết lộ một sự thật lật mạnh thế cờ. “Có lẽ nó chẳng là gì, nhưng, xem nào,… Tôi nhận thấy anh chưa bao giờ ‘thu nhận’ tên này.” Hắn nghiêng đầu về phía kẻ trên ghế. “Chính xác thì ông ta không trốn đi đâu cả, thật ra tôi tìm thấy ông ta trong tình trạng bất tỉnh ngay trước hiên nhà. Vậy nên tôi nghĩ anh có lẽ cần chút hỗ trợ.”

Edward không thể tưởng tượng được Oswald đang nắm giữ quân bài bí mật gì, vậy nên gã im lặng.

“Cần được giúp đỡ không phải điều gì đáng hổ thẹn”, Oswald nói tiếp, đưa một tay lên ngực, giọng nói ẩn chứa sự đồng cảm giả tạo, khoa trương. “Tôi biết rõ hơn ai hết gia đình có thể khiến ta mù quáng.”

Hắn dừng lời, tỏ ra đắc thắng, nhưng Edward vẫn chưa hiểu ý.

“Anh đang ám chỉ cái g-?” gã nói, đột nhiên nhớ về đôi ủng.

Loại dành cho lao động nặng. Vải da tối màu. Cũ kĩ.

Không kịp suy nghĩ, gã ngay lập tức quay lại nhìn chúng, bỏ qua những vết bẩn tích tụ lâu ngày và tập trung nhìn vào các đường viền cho thấy đế ủng liên tục được thay mới, năm này qua năm khác. Ít nhất cũng phải ba mươi năm. Trên một bên gót giày có một mảng ố hằn sâu vào vải, cũ hơn, cũ hơn rất nhiều những vết bẩn khác, từng bị ngó lơ quá lâu đến độ không thể giặt sạch. Giống hệt như Edward còn nhớ. _Giống hệt_.

“Gia đình”, Oswald nói.

Nhịp tim của Edward dồn dập nhưng phần còn lại của cơ thể gã vẫn phủ nhận sự thật.

Không thể nào, gã tự nhủ, vô thức bước về phía người trên ghế. Ý nghĩ đó thật lố bịch, gã nhất quyết không tin, đưa bàn tay đang run rẩy lên mép túi vải.

Nhưng nếu như –

Cộng với suy nghĩ giờ đây gã đang ở quá _gần_ kẻ đó.

Gã nhìn qua lưng ghế, ở đó hai tay đã bị trói kĩ, cổ tay được buộc bằng nút kép, dây trói mới mua dày cộp quấn nhiều vòng quanh ghế, giữ chặt người đang ngồi.

Tốt, Edward nghĩ. Rồi gã lắc đầu khi nhận ra mình bắt đầu tin đây thật sự chính là –

Ngón tay gã mân mê viền túi. Khác với anh Leonard, phần túi quanh cổ không bị buộc – Oswald chắc hẳn đã định trước cho gã làm việc này. Nhưng biểu cảm của Oswald khi Edward quay lại nhìn hắn lại quá đỗi khó đoán.

Nuốt nước bọt, Edward chộp lấy góc vải thô rồi giật nó xuống.

Túi vải rơi khỏi ngón tay mềm nhũn của gã ngay sau đó. Edward nhìn chằm chằm, tê liệt, thở hổn hển trước khuôn mặt râu ria. Da mặt đã sạm đi nhiều kể từ lần cuối Edward gặp lão, vết chân chim ở khóe mắt hằn sâu hơn, và mái tóc, cũng như chòm râu, đã bị bỏ mặc cho mọc dài quá mức bình thường. Nhưng dù cho lão đã già cỗi và mất khả năng chống cự, vai Edward vẫn khom lại theo bản năng, trí não và thân thể gồng lên chuẩn bị cho đòn tấn công không thể tránh khỏi – bằng lời nói, bằng hành động, khả năng cao là cả hai – lo sợ dù trong tiềm thức gã biết quá khứ đã bị bỏ lại phía sau.

Gã thở dốc, cố gắng níu lấy từ để nói.

“L – Làm sao anh –?” cuối cùng gã cũng nói được thành lời.

“Ồ đơn giản lắm”, Oswald nhanh chóng đáp lại. “Tôi nói rồi đấy, ông ta bất tỉnh, say xỉn trước hiên nhà, tôi bảo Gabe xách ông ta lên và –”

Edward lắc đầu vì đó không phải câu hỏi của gã.

“ _Biết_ ”, gã cướp lời, rền rĩ khi nhận ra từ ngữ mình dùng vẫn chưa rõ ràng. “Biết, làm sao anh _biết?_ ” Gã siết chặt tay thành nắm đấm dọc hai bên thân người, nhìn Oswald mang trên mặt nụ cười bình thản và áp đảo. “Tôi đã cắt đứt mọi quan hệ.”

“Xem nào, anh đã đổi tên”, Oswald sửa lại. “Kẻ ngốc cũng nhận ra.”

“Không”, Edward vẫn khăng khăng. “Tôi – tôi đã làm nhiều hơn thế, tôi đã xóa bỏ mọi bằng chứng, anh không thể nào –”

“Anh quên rồi, Ed”, Oswald lạnh lùng ngắt lời, giọng dứt khoát. “Tôi đã làm việc này _lâu hơn anh rất nhiều_. Và nếu có điều gì tôi học được sau từng ấy nắm, thì đó là mọi bí mật đều có thể bị lật tẩy, một khi anh đủ quyết tâm.”

Cứ như thể tất cả mọi tiếng tăm Edward cố công đạt được, mọi quyền lực gã nghĩ mình đã thâu tóm đều đang sụp đổ xung quanh gã, để lại gã run rẩy và tủi nhục giữa đống đổ nát. Giống như một đứa trẻ bị bắt gặp đang gian lận, bị phơi bày và lăng mạ.

Từ vị trí thua kém không thể nào ngang tầm với Edward, dường như Oswald đã giành lại ưu thế, lấn át gã kinh khủng hơn bao giờ hết.

“Nhưng đừng lo”, Oswald tiếp tục. “Tôi đã lo liệu mọi thứ giùm anh rồi. Phải cần một… một thám tử đẳng cấp thiên tài mới có thể lần ra gốc gác của anh.”

Một lòng tốt? Hay một món nợ phải trả? Dù nó có là gì, Edward cũng không muốn đánh giá cao nỗ lực này. Còn quá nhiều thứ gã chưa biết.

“Tại sao –?” gã hỏi và một lần nữa Oswald ngắt lời, khiến Edward nghiến răng bực bội trước uy quyền được thể hiện quá rõ ràng.

“Coi nó như một phần của món quà đi”, hắn nhún vai. “Một dịch vụ trọn gói.”

“Tại sao anh nghĩ tôi muốn… ông ta… làm quà?” Edward làm rõ điều gã muốn hỏi.

“Ồ, tất nhiên là tôi không thể chắc chắn hoàn toàn”, Oswald trả lời, bộ mặt tự tin khiến người khác phát điên của hắn hoàn toàn mâu thuẫn với lời vừa nói. “Nhưng mà –” Hắn đổi sang cầm gậy bằng một tay, đút tay còn lại vào phía trong áo khoác và rút ra một tập hồ sơ màu nâu. “ – sau khi đọc những báo cáo Bảo vệ Trẻ em này, tôi cho rằng…” Hắn tặc lưỡi khi nhìn vào các trang giấy, gập ngược phần giấy trắng ra ngoài, đọc lướt qua, mắt đảo từ trái sang phải rồi phải sang trái, sắc bén như một con dao đang lột da lưng ai đó. “Sáu cuộc điều tra trong ba năm, tất cả đều không đi đến kết luận. Có vẻ anh từng là một đứa trẻ vô cùng vụng về.” Hắn nhìn lên, miệng uốn thành một đường cong độc địa, ngay trước khi lại nhìn xuống và trích dẫn. “Ngã từ cầu thang xuống. Ngã xe đạp. Tự va vào cửa.” Câu cuối cùng chuyển thành một tiếng cười giễu cợt. “Thật sự”, Oswald khúc khích, lật các trang về chỗ cũ và đóng bìa lại. “Tất cả đều hơi bị… khiên cưỡng, anh không nghĩ vậy sao?”

Hắn khua tập hồ sơ trên không để cường điệu, ngâm nga thích thú. Lời châm chọc về những ngày tối tăm, khốn khổ của gã, cùng với việc Oswald muốn phơi bày mọi thứ Edward đã dành cả đời cố gắng lãng quên khiến cơn phẫn nộ bên trong gã bùng nổ.

“Sao anh dám!” gã hét lên, lao về phía trước. “Đó là tài liệu mật, anh _không có quyền -!_ ” Gã với lấy tập hồ sơ, nhưng Oswald đã nhanh tay đưa nó ra khỏi tầm với.

“Ồ, tôi nghĩ anh đã tự đánh mất quyền riêng tư của mình khi _bắn tôi và để mặc cho tôi chết!_ ” Oswald gào lên đáp lại, khịt mũi, giọng điệu tối tăm và chua chát.

Câu nói phơi bày trần trụi tội ác của Edward khiến gã thôi với lấy tập tài liệu. Nó ép gã đối mặt với một kí ức nữa gã đã cố gắng chôn vùi, buộc gã phải thấy rõ bản chất thực sự của những gì đã xảy ra ở bến tàu. Và sự thật ấy, như cú sốc của gã khi gặp lại bố mình, tàn phá mọi thứ Edward đã dựng lên để che giấu nó. Bộ vest sang trọng, chiếc mũ, những hỗn loạn, những từ ngữ được tung hứng, thậm chí là cái tên – tất cả không là gì ngoài một vỏ bọc giả dối, một nỗ lực biến những gì đã xảy ra thành thứ gì đó kì thú, thứ gì đó đáng tự hào, bất cứ thứ gì để ẩn đi một hiện thực khuấy đảo gan ruột rằng gã đã sẵn lòng giết chết người bạn thân duy nhất.

Gã thấy đắng ngắt trong cổ họng, y như đêm đầu tiên đó, đêm mà hình ảnh Oswald chìm trong làn nước đỏ thẫm loang rộng đeo bám, hiện lên rõ ràng ngay cả khi nhắm mắt. Khi đó, lần đầu tiên Edward đã hiểu ra gã đã mất Oswald, vĩnh viễn. _Tự_ gã đã gây ra điều đó. Bằng một quyết định nằm trong hàng dài những hành động hèn hạ và bỉ ổi.

Gã cúi đầu và thở ra một hơi run rẩy. Không phải lần đầu tiên, gã nhận ra đây không phải là một trò chơi, hoàn toàn không phải.

“Cũng phải”, gã nghẹn lời, bắt chước lời thú tội vừa rồi của Oswald.

Yên lặng một lúc. Và rồi –

“Những lời tiếp theo có vẻ vô ích, nhưng –”, Oswald nói, giọng điệu lúc này nhẹ nhàng hơn. Gần như… hối lỗi? “Đó là một nước đi thông minh, việc anh đổi tên ấy. Cái họ Nashton không hợp với anh. Nhưng dù sao –” Có tiếng vải áo xô lệch – một cái nhún vai. “ – anh vẫn luôn là một Bí Ẩn (nguyên văn: “Enigma”) đối với tôi.”

Đã hơn mười năm kể từ khi Edward chính thức đổi họ, mười năm kể từ khi gã lần đầu hạnh phúc viết Nygma sau tên riêng của mình, bóng đen của quá khứ không còn quá sức chịu đựng nữa khi gã nhận ra mình có thể tạo ra một trò chơi từ cuộc thoát li này. Vậy mà suốt những năm đó, không một ai, dù chỉ _một lần_ , để tâm đến từ mà Edward đã cẩn thận cài vào danh tính của gã. Kể cả Isabella. Tuy gã chưa bao giờ thừa nhận, Edward giờ mới nhận thấy điều này còn đáng thất vọng hơn gã từng nghĩ, bởi vì cái tên không chỉ là một phép chơi chữ. Nó là một điểm khởi đầu. Một bài kiểm tra. Để xem một người thực sự quan tâm đến gã tới mức độ nào.

Được nghe Oswald, giữa vô vàn người khác, nói lên điều đó, đặc biệt sau mọi thứ hắn đã làm để lật tẩy sự thật thấp hèn đằng sau thân phận giả mạo của Edward… thật là –

Choáng ngợp.

Bởi đây còn hơn cả một giao ước - thứ mà tự bản thân nó đã gây kinh ngạc, thứ mà Edward chắc chắn không ai ở vị trí của Oswald sẽ đề nghị - đây là sự chấp nhận dành cho bất cứ con người nào Edward muốn trở thành, đây là cách mà Oswald nói cho gã biết hắn hiểu trò chơi và muốn tham gia.

Gã ngẩng đầu, cười với Oswald, một nụ cười hàm ơn đơn thuần. Nụ cười Oswald dùng để đáp lại, cùng với tiếng cái thở dài và lắc đầu, còn ẩn giấu gì đó nhiều hơn thế.

Khoảnh khắc bị phá vỡ khi Oswald dùng khớp ngón tay gõ lên mặt sau của tập hồ sơ.

“Khi tôi đọc thứ này tôi đã nghĩ anh sẽ muốn báo thù”, hắn nói. “Nhưng nếu anh thích tha thứ hơn, thì đó là đặc quyền của anh.” Hắn ngậm môi dưới, tính toán từ ngữ. “Người ta nói nó tốt cho tâm hồn.”

“Đúng”, Edward gật đầu, hăm hở, rồi tự trách mình bởi lời vừa nói khiến gã như đang trắng trợn cầu xin được xá tội. “Ý tôi là”, gã nhanh chóng thêm vào, chỉnh gọng kính để cố tỏ ra bình thản. “Tôi cũng đã từng nghe người ta nói vậy.”

Oswald chạm tập tài liệu lên môi, nghĩ ngợi.

“Tôi đã luôn coi đó là một triết lí sai lầm”, hắn nói, “Có một số thứ không xứng đáng được khoan dung.”

Ánh mắt khó hiểu của hắn khiến Edward bồn chồn.

“Làm sao anh biết?” gã hỏi, đột nhiên cảm thấy ngột ngạt. “Liệu một việc có… đáng tha thứ hay không?”

Biểu cảm của Oswald không hề thay đổi.

“Anh không thể biết được”, hắn trả lời. “Anh chỉ phải…” Hắn giơ tập tài liệu ra cho Edward đón lấy. “Chờ đợi và nhận ra.”

Thật chậm rãi, sợ rằng Oswald sẽ đổi ý và lấy lại tập hồ sơ, cũng như mọi thứ mà sự trao đổi của nó đại diện, Edward đưa tay lên mép giấy.

“Tôi không sao thêm bản nào cả”, Oswald nói với gã khi mắt họ gặp nhau qua tập giấy và Edward gật đầu, gã tin hắn. Đây là vấn đề riêng tư, nếu Oswald có ý định phát tán công khai bí mật của Edward thì hắn đã làm từ lâu rồi.

Cả hai thu lại ánh nhìn khi Oswald buông tay còn Edward bận rộn nhét tập tài liệu vào bên trong áo khoác. Có một thứ nhỏ vừa dịch chuyển để nhường chỗ cho đám giấy tờ. Mất một lúc Edward mới nhớ ra túi kim cương từ vụ trộm tối nay của gã – thật khó tin tất cả mọi chuyện đều xảy ra trong cùng một ngày.

Tất cả đã xong xuôi. Oswald đã đạt được thỏa thuận, quà của hắn đã được nhận – đã đến lúc cuộc ‘thương lượng’ của họ đi tới hồi kết.

Chỉ trừ việc Edward không muốn vậy. Vẫn còn gì đó… khúc mắc.

“Oswald… tôi…”

Tôi mừng vì anh còn sống. Xin lỗi đã cố giết anh.

Khoảnh khắc kéo dài và Edward đang bắt đầu tự hỏi liệu gã có nên hoãn lại lời xin lỗi lúc này và gửi một lá thư sau – tuy có lẽ một thông điệp đóng dấu không được phù hợp lắm trong hoàn cảnh này – thì bỗng một tiếng làu bàu, rên rỉ đau đớn xuất hiện, kết thúc vấn đề của gã.

“Cái g -? Ở đâu?” Một tiếng rít phát ra từ chân ghế gỗ mài lên sàn nhà. “Cái gì đây? Sao tôi lại bị trói thế này?”

Giọng nói vẫn giữ nguyên chất sỏi vốn có, hơi thở của Edward kẹt lại nơi cổ họng khi gã quay lại và bắt gặp ánh mắt bố mình. Ngay cả sau một thập kỉ và khối thành tích phạm tội đáng kể, gã vẫn cảm thấy nhỏ bé và thảm hại dưới cái nhìn đó.

“Là mày phải không?” Bố gã gầm gừ. “Đáng lẽ tao phải biết. Tao không hiểu mày đang định chơi trò gì, nhưng mày nên thả tao ra nếu không tao thề -!”

Lão vật lộn với sợi dây nhưng nút thắt của Oswald vẫn không suy chuyển, chiếc ghế cũng gần như không nhúc nhích.

“Nghe tao nói không nhóc?!”

Thật lố bịch, nhưng Edward thực sự giật nảy mình trước câu mệnh lệnh, nghe lời tiến hai bước về phía trước trước khi gã kịp nhận ra việc mình đang làm.

“Ông không ở vị trí để có thể thương lượng được đâu, ông Nashton.”

Giọng nói bình thản của Oswald giống như một thế lực từ trên cao, lôi Edward trở về thực tại. Hai mắt bố gã – đầy tia máu, Edward nhận thấy từ xa – đảo về phía Edward cùng lúc Oswald bước tới cạnh gã.

“Mày là thằng chết tiệt nào?” lão nói và nỗi hổ thẹn cực độ hằn trên hai má Edward.

“Tôi xin lỗi?”

“Tao _nói_ , mày là –”

“Không, không, tôi nghe thấy rồi”, Oswald ngắt lời, “Chỉ là tôi không nghĩ ông đang nghiêm túc. Chẳng phải ông _đã_ sống ở Gotham trong vòng vài năm qua sao?”

Không biết bao nhiêu lần Edward đã từng co rúm lại dưới cái lườm của bố gã, và nếu không nhờ có Oswald ở đây giữa cho gã vững vàng thì gã nghi mình sẽ lại rúm ró thêm ít nhất một lần nữa.

“Thì sao?”

“Xem nào, tuy không muốn tỏ ra tự cao”, dù Oswald nói không một chút khiêm tốn. “Nhưng tôi là một nhân vật nổi tiếng trong thành phố này. Ý tôi là, tôi _từng_ là Thị trưởng.”

Có tiếng khịt mũi.

“Tao đếch quan tâm đến bọn chính trị gia. Toàn một lũ tội phạm.”

Má Edward càng nóng hơn, nhưng kì lạ thay lần này lại là một luồng nhiệt dễ chịu. Không phải nỗi hổ thẹn và sợ hãi đơn thuần bố gã thường khơi dậy mà là một cơn giận dữ bẽ bàng trước sự mù lòa và bất kính của lão với bạn gã. Nó giải phóng tâm trí Edward khỏi những ý nghĩ cho rằng bản thân vô dụng và ngu ngốc trong mắt bố mình, giờ gã chỉ quan tâm xem Oswald cảm thấy khó chịu thế nào trước lời nói và hành động của lão. Lớn lên không có một người bạn ở bên, Edward nhận ra gã chưa từng có dịp trải nghiệm điều đó cho tới lúc này – không phải loại cảm giác khi gã làm bố bẽ mặt, mà là cảm giác khi bố làm bẽ mặt gã. Tuy khó chịu, nhưng nó khiến gã thấy quyền lực.

Trong khi đó Oswald bên cạnh gã khúc khích cười.

“Ông nói không sai”, hắn tán thành. “Nhưng ông nhầm về Ed rồi, anh ấy không làm điều này với ông. Là tôi làm.”

“Nó bảo mày làm vậy?”

“Ngược lại. Việc bắt cóc ông hoàn toàn là ý tưởng của tôi. Một bất ngờ, dành cho một người bạn thân yêu.”

Tuyên ngôn tình bạn rời môi Oswald một cách dễ dàng, Edward đã học được, rằng không phải hắn lúc nào cũng thật lòng, vậy nên gã không lưu tâm mấy đến nó. Nhưng mặc dù vậy, nó vẫn là một lời tuyên bố táo bạo. Edward quan sát, thích thú trước phản ứng của bố gã. Gã gần như có thể _thấy_ các bánh răng đang xoay vòng trong bộ não nhỏ bé đần độn của người đàn ông khi hai mắt ngấn nước, đỏ ngầu của lão đảo từ Oswald sang Edward và ngược lại, không tin nổi hiện thực trước mặt.

Rồi ánh mắt lão quét từng xăng-ti-mét trên cà vạt của Oswald, xuống phần còn lại của bộ vest rồi đến găng tay và cây gậy của hắn, trước khi lần nữa liếc nhìn trang phục mới tinh và bóng bẩy tương tự của Edward. Một vẻ thông hiểu cợt nhả hiện trên mặt lão và Edward chột dạ khi nghĩ đến bất cứ kết luận hèn hạ nào mà bố gã đã đi tới.

“Ồ tao hiểu rồi, tao hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra ở đây rồi.” Bố gã hướng sự chú ý trở về phía Oswald. “Mày thích nó phải không? Một sở thích biến thái với lũ quái dị sao?”

“Đừng –” Edward lầm bầm, nhưng như mọi khi, bố gã luôn cướp lời.

“Và tao cá nó đã kể mày nghe một đống những lời dối trá bẩn thỉu về tao, vậy nên mày nghĩ sẽ dằn mặt tao một chút để chiếm thiện cảm của nó. Không may cho mày rồi, thằng này chẳng có gì tốt đẹp cả.”

“Thôi ngay”, Edward cố lần nữa, nhưng giọng nói không lớn hơn được một tiếng thì thầm, không thể chống trả bản năng vốn đã hằn sâu: phải giữ im lặng nhất có thể trước sự hiện diện của bố gã.

“Nghiêm túc mà nói”, bố gã tiếp tục trong khi Oswald lắng nghe, đầu nghiêng sang một bên. “Một thằng bệnh hoạn như nó còn chẳng đủ nam tính để thỏa mãn một con đàn bà –”

“Tôi không –” Edward rít lên, lần này rõ ràng hơn vì gã có những kí về khuôn mặt của Kristen và Isabella – _những khuôn mặt_ – để phản biện bố mình.

“ – nên tao nghi nó cũng không thể thỏa mãn một thằng đàn ông đâu”, lão nói liền một mạch. “Nếu tao là mày tao sẽ mang mấy ham muốn tởm lợm, biến thái này đi chỗ kh –”

“ _Đủ rồi!_ ” Edward hét lên.

Gã đã quen với việc bản thân bị chỉ trích, biết rõ trong thâm tâm chúng nhiều phần là sự thật, nhưng việc nghe Oswald bị lên án – trong số vô vàn tội ác thích đáng của Penguin, bởi một thứ không ảnh hưởng gì đến đạo đức như xu hướng tính dục – lại chạm tới dây thần kinh của Edward.

Gã phản ứng một cách hoang dại, không suy nghĩ, thuần tính bản năng, không nhận ra mình đang làm gì cho tới khi con dao đã cắm trong đùi bố gã, lão tru lên đau đớn.

Một giây hoảng loạn, toàn bộ cơ thể Edward đông cứng trước ý nghĩ về hình phạt bố sẽ dành cho gã vì dám thực hiện một hành động ghê gớm như vậy.

Nhưng tất cả những gì bố gã làm, _có thể làm_ , chỉ là gào thét và phun ra những câu chửi thề bởi, Edward nhanh chóng nhận ra, lão không có quyền lực gì ở đây.

“Ồ, đừng lo, _bố à_ ”, gã nói, ghé sát bộ mặt gầm gừ của lão. “Dưới cổ, trên đầu gối. Không ai sẽ nhìn thấy vết sẹo đâu.” Gã từ từ xoáy lưỡi dao, hoan hỉ nhìn bức tường phòng thủ của bố gã sụp đổ, hai hàm răng nghiến chặt rời nhau để một tiếng hét mới thoát ra. “Đừng nói ông chưa từng dạy tôi điều gì.”

“Mày…” bố gã há miệng hổn hển khi Edward lùi lại, thả tay khỏi con dao và để mặc nó cắm trên cái chân run rẩy, giữ cho vết thương được cầm máu, tạm thời là vậy. Vì nhát dao không được tính toán chính xác, gã không chắc mình có đâm phải mạch máu hay không. Sẽ thật tẻ nhạt nếu để lão mất máu quá nhanh và chết dễ dàng ngay khi việc này mới bắt đầu trở nên hay ho. “Đồ _tâm thần_ chết tiệt!”

Phải, vậy sẽ thật tẻ nhạt.

Edward một lần nữa tiến đến, tát vào mặt bố gã.

“Tôi nghĩ chúng tôi nghe ông nói đủ rồi”, gã nói, rút khăn cài túi trên áo mình nhét xuống chặn họng lão.

Thế là xong, Edward giữ chặt một tay sau đầu bố gã ngăn không cho lão nhổ khăn ra, quét mắt quanh phòng tìm một thứ để cố định miếng vải bịt miệng. Gã hẳn phải để băng dính ở đâu đó…

Có tiếng băng dính bóc khỏi cuộn sột soạt trong không khí, gã quay sang thấy Oswald đã xé ra một mảng lớn vừa đủ trong khi gã còn đang bận. Hắn truyền miếng băng dính, không nói một lời, Edward ép phẳng nó lên miệng bố gã với một tiếng ‘ha!’ đắc thắng.

Quá phấn khích để nói được điều gì, Edward chắp tay và ấn hai ngón cái lên môi, kiềm nén sự hào hứng trong khi quan sát thành quả của gã và Oswald. Mắt bố gã lồi ra, tiếng hét của lão giờ chỉ còn là những âm thanh âm ỉ chói tai bị bóp nghẹt, thảm hại trong cơn đau đớn hòa cùng phẫn nộ.

Edward chờ tới khi sự phấn khích lên đến đỉnh điểm, biết rằng mình sẽ chẳng nói được gì ra hồn nếu mở lời quá sớm. Cuối cùng, gã phá lên cười, hạ thấp hai tay xuống dưới cằm.

“Cảm ơn”, Edward thở dốc, quá đỗi thẫn thờ để nhìn thẳng vào Oswald trong khi nói, nhưng gã biết bạn mình sẽ hiểu cho điều đó. “Tôi sẽ cần chút thời gian”, gã nói tiếp, “để cân nhắc lời đề nghị của anh.”

“Tất nhiên.” Từ ngữ nhỏ nhẹ, nhưng rõ ràng. Oswald ở gần hơn Edward tưởng. “Bất cứ điều gì anh cần. Nhưng Ed này –”

Cách hắn gọi tên gã khiến Edward ngoảnh lại, mắt bắt gặp Oswald đứng kề vai.

“Đừng nghĩ quá lâu.” Môi Oswald khép lại thành một đường sắc lạnh, nhưng ánh mắt hắn lại phơi bày điều ngược lại, sáng ngời, ấm áp và nhức nhối. Nhận ra điều đó, hắn chớp mắt và cúi đầu, gõ nhẹ cây gậy lên sàn vài lần như một cách để lảng tránh thực tại.

Gật đầu lần cuối, hắn quay người định bỏ đi nhưng nhịp tim Edward dồn dập trước ý nghĩ giữ lại Oswald lâu hơn trong tầm mắt, không muốn bị bỏ lại trong nỗi trống vắng lạnh lẽo, tối tăm. Một lần nữa. Thật phi lí làm sao, hắn đâu có chết, chỉ là tạm thời rời đi, vậy mà gã lại khao khát vươn tới, nắm giữ minh chứng sống còn về sự tồn tại của Oswald trong lòng bàn tay. Ôm lấy hắn. Vùi đầu vào bả vai hắn và hít trọn mùi hương, tì môi lên mạch đập trên cổ và nếm vị mặn của da thịt.

Không – cái gì vậy?

Không phải – gã không –

Không còn thời gian để luận giải ham muốn nhất thời đó nữa bởi Oswald đã hoàn toàn xoay người và chuẩn bị cất bước đi đầu tiên. Cảm giác hoảng loạn trỗi dậy bên trong Edward, không sao chịu đựng nổi, xúc cảm buột khỏi miệng gã trong tuyệt vọng –

“Đợi đã!”

Nhưng rồi gã cũng chẳng thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn khi Oswald quay lại, hơi nhíu mày, mắt khó hiểu. Bởi Edward không có gì để nói, không có lí do nào để giữ bạn gã ở đây.

Gã liếc mắt nhìn bố mình để kiếm tìm ý tưởng, chỉ để thấy lão nhắm tịt mắt, toát mồ hôi chịu đựng cơn đau – quả là một món quà tuyệt vời. Ra là vậy, tất nhiên rồi. _Tất nhiên_. Món quà quý giá của Oswald đã khiến gã sững sờ, chỉ có vậy. Nhịp tim dồn dập, ngón tay khao khát động chạm, tất cả chỉ là thứ tình cảm sinh ra từ lòng biết ơn. Hiển nhiên là vậy. Nó còn – còn có thể là gì khác?

Và quan trọng là Oswald phải hiểu được điều đó. Để không nhầm tưởng về sự phấn khích của Edward trước món quà của hắn.

“Tôi không thể _mua_ được”, Edward nói. Rõ ràng. Rành mạch. “Nhưng tôi có thể bị đánh cắp bởi một ánh nhìn. Vô –”

“Vô dụng. Vô giá. Vân vân mây mây”, Oswald nói nốt. “Anh cần ý tưởng mới, Eddie. Tôi biết câu này rồi.”

Eddie? Cái này mới. Không tệ, chỉ - khác lạ.

Thực ra nó khá ổn là đằng khác. Bởi mọi biệt danh Edward từng có trước đây đều không mấy tốt đẹp.

Nhưng việc đó nằm ngoài vấn đề.

“Vậy anh hẳn cũng biết rằng dù cho bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra giữa chúng ta, vẫn có những thứ mà việc này không thể thay đổi được”, gã nói, cộng thêm câu phía sau để tỏ rõ quan điểm – “Tôi không yêu anh, Oswald.”

Gã đợi cho nỗi thất vọng tràn về, đợi cho mắt Oswald ngập tràn nỗi đau như lần gã đã nói câu này trước đó. Ngày ấy Oswald đã hướng về phía gã, tuyệt vọng trong nỗi hoài nghi, thậm chí việc Edward gạt tay hắn đi cũng không đủ để phá vỡ lòng tin của Oswald. Nhưng lời tuyên bố mới này, và viên đạn gã đã bắn ra, chắc chắn đã cho thấy quan điểm rõ ràng, phải không? Kể cả nếu nó không thể tiêu diệt tình yêu của Oswald, dường như không gì có thể, nó vẫn sẽ xua tan mọi ảo tưởng rằng tình cảm đó được đền đáp. Không phải sao?

Thế nhưng Oswald chẳng hề đau buồn và mắt hắn cũng không ngấn lệ, thay vào đó, hắn nheo mắt, ánh nhìn xoáy sâu vào Edward.

Dường như hắn có vẻ tò mò, khập khiễng bước lại gần hơn. Từng âm thanh chống gậy và lê chân vang vọng trong căn phòng, nơi giờ đang yên tĩnh bởi những tiếng gào thét và rên rỉ của bố Edward đã nén xuống thành một tràng hơi thở nặng nhọc.

“Không cần nhắc lại, tôi nghe anh nói từ lần đầu tiên rồi”, Oswald nói khi hắn dừng bước, ở một khoảng cách quá gần. “Nhưng –”, lần này hắn vươn một tay ra. Quá sao nhãng, Edward không hề cưỡng lại. Edward rùng mình khi ngón tay Oswald bám lấy cánh tay gã, phần ngay dưới khuỷu tay. “ – nếu tự nhủ với lòng mình như vậy có lợi cho anh, xin cứ tự nhiên.”

Có một sự tự tin lạ lùng đằng sau lời nói khiến Edward lần nữa chất vấn bản thân. Không, hắn – Oswald mới là người cần nghe điều đó, chính Oswald mới là người cần được thuyết phục. Chẳng phải vậy sao? Nhưng khi Oswald xoa ngón cái trên phần phía trong khuỷu tay, áp lực xuyên qua các lớp vải da và cotton – một hàng rào phòng thủ vô ích – khiến da thịt Edward nhói đau, không chỉ ở vị trí đó mà trên toàn thân thể, hơi ấm và rung động là hai thứ duy nhất gã cảm nhận được.

Chúa ơi. Liệu đây có phải lí do thật sự mà Edward đã gạt đi đôi tay vươn ra của Oswald lúc đó. Liệu có phải một phần nguyên thủy, ẩn sâu của gã biết rằng sự tiếp xúc sẽ gây ra cảm giác này? Rằng hiểu được bản chất của nó chỉ khiến cho xúc cảm mãnh liệt hơn?

Tuy nhiên, điều này hoàn toàn tự nhiên, xét đến việc cả đời gã chỉ có được một vài tiếp xúc thân thiện ít ỏi. Đúng vậy, hiển nhiên vì thế gã mới xao động, nhất là ngay sau khi trải qua một tình huống với nguy cơ thương tổn cao. Không có nghĩa rằng gã – không có nghĩa rằng –

Vậy tại sao gã cũng đáp lại? Ngón tay đeo găng chậm rãi đi qua bên kia thân mình, run rẩy đặt lên tay Oswald, mong mỏi giữ thật lâu ở đó, hoặc nhiều hơn thế - được phép xê dịch tay hắn khỏi vị trí để họ có thể đan các ngón vào nhau.

Hít vào một luồng hơi sắc lạnh, gã bừng tỉnh và vội rụt tay lại, co thành nắm đấm trước ngực. Bởi đây không phải – Gã không –

Nét ma mãnh hiện trên nụ cười thỏa mãn của Oswald khiến Edward sợ hãi hơn bất cứ đòn tấn công bạo lực nào.

“Hẹn gặp lại”, Oswald nói, siết nhẹ cánh tay Edward trước khi buông ra, động tác nhanh chóng mà ràng buộc, mắt nhìn xuống trang phục của Edward lần cuối. Hắn gật đầu và Edward đồ rằng lời tạm biệt sẽ kết thúc bằng cụm từ “bạn cũ”, nhưng thay vào đó Oswald ngả về phía trước, xướng một cái tên với vẻ thi thú hiển hiện – “Riddler.”

Không nhiều người dùng cái tên đó. Gã thường chỉ là ‘Nygma’ hoặc ‘Edward’ và điều này ban đầu thật đáng thất vọng, sau khi báo chí ‘khai trương’ thương hiệu của gã. Gã đã hào hứng khoác lên một diện mạo mới – một cái tên mới, một cuộc đời mới, một con người mới. Nó hứa hẹn hoàn thiện con đường gã đã mở ra khi vứt bỏ cái họ ‘Nashton’. Thế nhưng tất cả những người từng gọi tên gã đều nhắc đến nó với vẻ giễu cợt, không khác gì nghe lại mọi lời châm chích của bố gã, hay Bullock, hay Dougherty, hoặc thậm chí là Kristen. Chẳng có gì thay đổi, vẫn chỉ là câu chuyện cũ thảm thương, dưới một cái mác khác.

Nhưng cách Oswald xướng cái tên, giãn chữ ‘r’ đầu tiên như một nhịp trống kéo dài, lại một lần nữa cho gã hi vọng, khiến nó nghe như một giải thưởng, và việc nhìn Oswald rời đi không còn làm Edward hoảng loạn nữa.

Ngược lại, gã cảm thấy như được làm mới. Trẻ lại. Tái sinh. Phục hồi. Như thể nhiều tháng trước gã đã chìm xuống đáy biển sâu để giờ ngoi lên, thoát khỏi mặt nước để hít vào hơi thở mới.

Và dù Oswald đã tạm thời bỏ đi, ảnh hưởng của hắn vẫn còn vương vấn, như một cái ôm ấm áp, một bàn tay chắc chắn đặt trên vai gã. Trong một lúc, đêm nay có thể đã trở thành một án tử cho cái tên của gã trước khi gã kịp tạo dựng nó, vậy mà giờ gã đứng đây, được ban tên thánh.

Không hẳn. Oswald vẫn chưa hoàn thành nghi thức, hắn chỉ cho Edward công cụ để tự tiến hành.

Với ý nghĩ đó, một cảm giác quay cuồng xâm chiếm gã. Edward cất bước về góc phòng để tìm diêm. Gã vẫn còn dư một chút cất lẫn với đám đồ chơi khác. Khi đã cầm hộp diêm trên tay, gã kéo một cái xô kim loại cũ, quanh mép vẫn sót lại máu từ những trò vui trước đó, vào chính giữa căn phòng và lôi tập hồ sơ khỏi áo khoác.

Edward biết rõ bố đang nhìn gã, đôi mắt lờ đờ dõi theo từng chuyển động, nhưng gã chỉ nhún vai và hất cằm. Cứ để tên khốn đó nhìn, những ngày trốn chạy khỏi lão đã kết thúc rồi.

Trong một lúc gã nhìn chằm chằm vào tờ bìa nâu, suy xét có nên mở ra không. Nhưng gã vốn đã biết có gì bên trong – các bức ảnh cũ với phiên bản trẻ thơ của gã buồn thảm trước ống kính ghi lại vĩnh viễn những con mắt bầm, những cánh tay gãy, những tội ác thuở ban đầu trước khi bố gã học được cách che giấu, dưới tập ảnh là những dòng viết bởi các bác sĩ và cảnh sát, nhất quyết cho rằng mọi vết thương đều do tai nạn gây ra, chứng thực ông Nashton luôn là một thành viên mẫu mực trong cộng đồng. Một bằng chứng cho sự yếu đuối của gã và sự thất bại của hệ thống pháp luật. Gã thật khờ khạo khi ứng tuyển vào GCPD với ý nghĩ mình thực sự có thể tạo nên khác biệt, cho rằng luật pháp và trật tự là một lí tưởng đáng để gắn bó.

Gã chật vật một lúc với hộp diêm, nhưng rồi nhanh chóng quẹt được một que và nhìn ngọn lửa lóe sáng. Edward cẩn thận châm lửa lên tập giấy – tất cả các trang đều khô và cũ, nhanh chóng bị lửa nuốt trọn, gã thả chúng vào cái xô phía dưới, ném thêm vào đó que diêm đã dùng và phần còn lại của hộp diêm để chắc chắn tập hồ sơ cháy hoàn toàn. Một ánh lửa vàng rực chợt bùng lên, rồi dần tàn lụi, không để lại gì ngoài một đám khói và tro bụi.

Thanh tẩy bằng lửa. Thật hoàn hảo.

Tạm biệt Edward Nashton yếu đuối, sợ sệt, thảm hại.

Xin chào, Riddler.

“Thử trả lời tôi câu này”, gã nói. “Tôi không bao giờ bắt được bạn, tuy bạn luôn chạy toát, nhưng dù bạn đi đâu, tôi vẫn luôn sau lưng bạn. Tôi là gì?”

Đương nhiên khán giả còn lại của gã chỉ im lặng, nhưng vẻ trống rỗng trong mắt bố gã khi Edward quay lại nhìn cho thấy dù không bị bịt miệng thì lão cũng quá ngu dốt để trả lời.

“Không biết sao?” gã giễu cợt. “Tất nhiên ông không biết rồi. Ông luôn giỏi dùng nắm đấm hơn não.” Gã gõ một ngón tay lên thái dương, ngay dưới viền mũ. “Câu trả lời là ‘quá khứ’, quá dễ.” Thả tay xuống, gã tiến lại, dừng bước cách chiếc ghế gần hai mét, cúi người, tay đặt lên đầu gối để mặt gã ngang tầm với bố mình. “Ông là một phần trong đó.” Gã liếm môi. “Phần cuối cùng. Tất cả những gì tôi cần làm là rút con dao này –” Gã đưa mắt xuống nhìn con dao vẫn cắm trên đùi lão và gõ mạnh lên nó một cái, thích thú nghe tiếng rên rỉ đau đớn theo sau. “ – và rạch một đường qua động mạch cảnh của ông, từ đây đến đây –” Thế giới xung quanh nhòa đi khi gã lướt một ngón tay qua cổ bố mình, từ phải sang trái, mọi âm thanh khác bị áp đảo bởi tiếng mạch đập dồn dập bên tai khi gã tưởng tượng cảnh lão nhanh chóng cạn máu qua dòng chảy đặc sệt, nóng hổi. Giờ đây có một tia sợ hãi le lói trong trong mắt bố gã, cuối cùng lão cũng hiểu ra mình ít có khả năng sống sót ra khỏi căn phòng này, và điều đó khiến Edward phấn khích cực độ. “ – và tôi sẽ tự do. Tự do làm con người tôi vốn dĩ sẽ trở thành. Con người ông đã luôn cố chà đạp và loại bỏ! Tự do làm điều _tôi_ muốn. _Nói_ những gì tôi muốn, _thích_ những gì tôi muốn, và _yêu_ …” Gã đứng thẳng lên, vai nhấp nhô khi chậm rãi thở từng hơi. “Và yêu…”

Trai tân Edward Nashton ngu ngốc, thảm hại – gã đã luôn là một hình mẫu nam giới thấp hèn. Cần phải cư xử cho ra dáng đàn ông. Cần được làm tình. Và ngay cả Ed Nygma vẫn cần tình yêu từ một người phụ nữ tốt đẹp để giữ cho gã tỉnh táo.

Nhưng Riddler thì không. Y không cần bất cứ thứ gì trong số đó.

“Và yêu người tôi yêu, theo cách của tôi”, gã há hốc miệng kinh ngạc, vai hạ xuống, đầu ngả về sau, như thể gã vừa được giải thoát khỏi một gông cùm đã cả đời đeo bám.

Cho tới khi mối lo ngại mới xuất hiện.

“Nếu anh ấy vẫn yêu tôi…”

Tới đây, gã nhắm chặt hai mắt và cật lực lắc đầu, mạnh đến mức phải đặt một tay lên mũ để giữ nó cố định.

“Tôi đang nói cái gì thế này?” gã thốt lên, mí mắt khép chặt nhức nhối, tự nguyền rủa bản thân ngu ngốc.

“ _Tất nhiên_ anh ấy vẫn yêu tôi!”

Không phải Oswald đã cho gã biết rồi sao?

‘Luôn luôn’ hắn đã nói vậy.

Hắn đang ở ngoài kia ngay lúc này đợi chờ được chinh phục. Tất cả những gì Edward cần làm là tìm cách giải thích. Giải thích rằng không phải trước kia gã _đã không_ yêu Oswald. Chỉ đơn giản là gã _không thể_. Nhưng Riddler – thì có. Y có thể làm mọi thứ mình muốn.

Sẽ không dễ dàng. Nhưng may cho hai người họ, Edward Nygma luôn sẵn sàng đối mặt với thử thách.

“Tôi chỉ cần gửi anh ấy một thông điệp”, gã gật gù. “Cho anh ấy biết cảm xúc thật của tôi.” Gã cắn môi nghĩ ngợi. “Có lẽ…” Khóe miệng Edward cong lên khi lần nữa nhìn bố gã, gã cúi xuống dùng ngón tay vẽ một đường tròn lên ngực trái của lão. “Một trái tim? Còn tươi mới?” Bố gã trợn mắt – kinh hoàng, rồi ra vẻ cầu xin. Nó khiến Edward thấy dễ chịu. “Theo truyền thống, gửi tặng bộ phận cơ thể người là một cách thể hiện sự thù địch giữa các tội phạm thế giới ngầm”, gã nói, hoan hỉ lờ đi ánh mắt khẩn khoản. “Nhưng Ozzie sẽ hiểu. Vì chúng tôi khác biệt, ông thấy đấy, khác với đám thấp hèn còn lại. Chúng tôi là một thứ gì đó mới mẻ. Thứ gì đó siêu việt hơn. Ông không nghĩ vậy sao?”

Lần này gã cho phép câu trả lời bằng cách giật miếng băng dính và cái khăn giờ đã thấm đẫm nước bọt ra khỏi miệng lão.

“Tao – tao nghĩ mày điên rồi!” bố gã hổn hển. Điều này vốn đã luôn là nỗi ô nhục phải không? Lần này qua lần khác, ngay cả từ khi gã còn là một đứa trẻ. Thậm chí một giấy chứng nhận đàng hoàng cũng không ngăn được điều đó. Nhưng đây là lần duy nhất gã không hề phẫn nộ. Thay vào đó Edward thấy bản thân hoàn toàn bình thản, chắc chắn rằng mình sẽ sớm vĩnh viễn loại trừ nhận thức sai lầm này.

“Không có thiên tài vĩ đại nào lại thiếu chút điên rồ”, gã trích dẫn. “Và thành phố này _sẽ biết đến_ trí tuệ thiên tài của tôi, ông có thể tin chắc điều đó. Và quyền lực của Oswald nữa. Hai chúng tôi, sẽ sở hữu thành phố này.”

Bố gã run rẩy, thực sự đang _run rẩy_. Ngay cả trong những giấc mơ hoang dại nhất Edward cũng không thể hình dung lão _thê thảm đến vậy_.

“Chúa cứu rỗi chúng con”, lão lầm bầm và Edward bật cười. Bởi bố gã đang nói thật lòng – lớn lên với các buổi đi thăm nhà thờ mọi ngày chủ nhật, tạ ơn trước bữa ăn và cầu nguyện trước khi ngủ, và Edward nên liệu hồn nếu gã bỏ qua chỉ một thứ, dù là vì lí do gì đi nữa. Ôi phải rồi, bố gã quả là một người đàn ông mẫu mực, hết lòng kính sợ đấng bề trên.

“Ồ, không, tôi e rằng ‘chúa’ không thể cứu rỗi thành phố này.” Edward ghé sát, đặt một tay lên lưng ghế sau vai bố gã để rít bên tai lão. “Không một ai có thể.” Gã đưa ngón tay lên chỉnh gọng kính, không muốn bỏ lỡ một giây của những gì sắp diễn ra. “Giống như không một ai có thể cứu ông.”

Không có máu phun ra khi Edward rút con dao – có vẻ gã đã không đâm trúng mạch máu nào. Hoàn hảo.

Gã có thể từ từ tận hưởng cuộc vui.


End file.
